


Gift Giving is Still Reciprocal!

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Series: You Got Gifted [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, edits, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: I made (amateur) banners for Skar’s fic “50 Shades of Hale” (Fic description below!)...Stiles Stilinski finds himself falling under the spell of Peter Hale, a secretive man with a darkness inside that Stiles is inexplicably drawn to.Very loosely based on Fifty Shades of Grey, with more than a twist or two.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: You Got Gifted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Gift Giving is Still Reciprocal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50 Shades of Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859790) by [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm). 



> I went a little overboard cause I’m never satisfied so there’s about 5 different versions that can also be found on my tumblr. Enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated!!

  


  
[tumblr post here](https://i-care-bout-things-too.tumblr.com/post/632173026782363648/i-made-more-steter-edits-so-yall-get-to-enjoy-and)

**Author's Note:**

> (My tumblr is like, slowly becoming a teen wolf fan account, I’m beginning to wonder if my old fandom feels betrayed)


End file.
